keyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Worlds Pain
|title1= Worlds Pain |image1=Worlds_Pain_1.png|right |álbum=Twinkle Starlight/Worlds Pain |voz=Ceui |letrista=Kai |compositor=Tomohiro Takeshita |arreglista=Tomohiro Takeshita |duración=4:07 |franquicia=Planetarian |muestra= }} Worlds Pain es una canción perteneciente a la franquicia Planetarian. Esta canción es una Image Song de la adaptación anime de Planetarian. La canción representa el mundo desde el punto de vista de Kuzuya. Letra |-|Japonés= この空がなくした物語 いつか見たはずの輝きを求め探した 雲の色、いま鉛のように重く 大地を傷つける冷たい雨を降らせてた 閉ざされた未来を歩く幼子の瞳の中に見た 小さな希望は僕らを苛む罪のようで… この空がなくした物語 いつか見たはずの輝きを求め探した 心だけ渇く世界を踏みしめ ただその日を生きる 錆びた風、浴び呼吸さえも潜めた 僕らはあてのない旅に出ることさえ出来ず 明日は昨日よりも色褪せてゆく 壊れた世界の姿（君を）、誰が望んでた… あの空の向こうに行くことが できたとしたなら、取り戻せるのか知りたい 在りし日の道標、求める手の中 小さな光、握り締めてた 受け継がれる記憶、語り継ぐ言葉、 長い旅路に 小さな心を抱いて、 蒼穹の境界、大気の果てへ 星の声を（夢見てた）いつか届けるのだと この空がなくした物語 いつか見たはずの輝きを求め探した 在りし日の道標、求める手の中 小さな光、握り締めてた あの空がなくした物語 いつか見たはずの優しさを求め探した あの済んだ青い世界の欠片よ 君の元へ届け |-|Romaji= Kono sora ga nakushita monogatari Itsuka mita hazu no kagayaki wo motome sagashita Kumo no iro, ima namari no you ni omoku Daichi wo kizutsukeru tsumetai ame wo furaseteta Tozasareta mirai wo aruku osanago no hitomi no naka ni mita Chiisana kibou wa bokura wo sainamu tsumi no you de… Kono sora ga nakushita monogatari Itsuka mita hazu no kagayaki wo motome sagashita Kokoro dake kawaku sekai wo fumishime Tada sono hi wo ikiru Sabita kaze, abi kokyuu sae mo hisometa Bokura wa ate no nai tabi ni deru koto sae dekizu Ashita wa kinou yori mo iroasete yuku Kowareta sekai no sugata (kimi wo), dare ga nozondeta… Ano sora no mukou ni iku koto ga Tekitatoshita nara, torimodoseru no ka shiritai Arishi hi no michishirube, motomeru te no naka Chiisana hikari, nigirishimeteta Uketsugareru kioku, kataritsugu kotoba, Nagai tabiji ni Chiisana kokoro wo daite, Soukyuu no kyoukai, taiki no hate e Hoshi no koe wo (yume miteta) itsuka todokeru no da to Kono sora ga nakushita monogatari Itsuka mita hazu no kagayaki wo motome sagashita Arishi hi no michishirube, motomeru te no naka Chiisana hikari, nigirishimeteta Ano sora ga nakushita monogatari Itsuka mita hazu no yasashisa wo motome sagashita Ano sunda aoi sekai no kakera yo Kimi no moto e todoke |-|Inglés= I sought for the shine I was sure I had once witnessed in the story that this sky lost The colour of the clouds is, now, becoming as heavy as lead They let the cold rain fall to further injure the earth From the eyes of the young child who has to experience the closed-off future, I saw a small hope that felt like sins tormenting us… I sought for the shine I was sure I had once witnessed in the story that this sky lost I stepped onto the world that made hearts thirsty, simply just to live out that day With the rusty wind blowing against me, I concealed even my breathing We couldn’t even go on an aimless journey Tomorrow has lost even more colour than yesterday has The form of this broken world (You)… Someone had wished for it… If it is possible to head beyond that sky, I want to know if we can return everything back to how it was The guide to the olden days are in the hands I seek for They were grasping onto a small light The memories passed down, the words transmitted through the ages… On the long journey, embrace that small heart… To the border of the azure sky, the ends of the atmosphere… Believe that the voice of the stars (I saw a dream) would one day reach there I sought for the shine I was sure I had once witnessed in the story that this sky lost The guide to the olden days are in the hands I seek for They were grasping onto a small light I sought for the kindness I was sure I had once witnessed in the story that that sky lost O, the fragment of that blue world that is resting in peace Let it reach where you are… Videos アニメ「planetarian」イメージソング【Worlds Pain】試聴動画 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Planetarian